Angel Attack
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: Another day draws by and business picks up now and then. Doesn't mean the Devil May Cry has to skip holidays. Valentine's Day arrives and Dante tries to find a way to celebrate while Bayonetta has other plans on her agenda. Dante/Bayonetta. BayoDante.


"Bayonetta, it's that time of the year again."

"Valentine's Day? I'm perfectly aware, Dante." Bayonetta said blandly, sucking on a lollipop.

Dante took a bit out of a slice of pizza. It wasn't hard to tell a holiday is coming up when a certain somebody decides to decorate the Devil May Cry as often as she likes. His shop gets heavily decorated with cheesy ornaments with the main theme colors pink and red. Doesn't this holiday have other colors or maybe she could've used variety and her imagination? Huge banners in bold print read 'Happy Valentine's Day!' hung in the interior and exterior of the building. He slapped at a paper heart hanging over his desk. Who told Patty she could do that here? His shop needs more customers, not drive them away laughing at how ridiculous it looked. Bayonetta hasn't said a single word about it so who knows what she thought about it.

What do people even do on this holiday? He asked himself as he flipped through a women's fashion magazine.

"What are you looking at?"

"A magazine," Dante glanced at the lingerie section. Bras and panties that comes in sets of fishnet stockings. Just imagining her in them…

"A magazine that's caught your eye," She was looking at him now, arms crossed.

He jabbed his pizza slice in her direction. I have no idea what you're talking about-Hey!"

She leaned forward towards him, taking a large bite out of his slice. She grinned at his reaction. "Mmm!"

"If you wanted some, there's more in the box. Don't steal from my hand." He said, finishing the rest of the slice and reaching for another. _Please take another bite._

"Ah, but if I haven't, I wouldn't be able to do this." She snatched the magazine out of his hands. She became intrigued with the articles of various clothing on its pages. She pointed out a swimsuit piece. "You want to see me in this? Don't lie."

Dante blinked a couple times before taking several big bites. "Mmm-fff!" That image of a brunette woman sporting out a bikini on a beach was distracting.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear," she smiled. "Personally, I think you'll look better in this than me."

He nearly choked on his mouthfuls and hammered his chest to get it down. "What?! That's just a bunch of strings!"

"Exactly."

Witches… Leave it up to one that can really mess with a demon's head and put it on backwards.

"Dante, I think I came up with an idea of how we could spend Valentine's Day together." She adjusted her butterfly framed glasses, placing the magazine down.

"Oh yeah?" He looked her over: nice curves, large breasts, and the eager look on her face – must be a pretty good idea. He wondered if she's thinking what he's thinking. Maybe he should suggest the shower this time. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," she said, winking.

~*~*~*

"Babe, you got to be kidding me. I didn't agree to this."

"You didn't have to."

"Is this supposed to be kinky or what?"

"Somewhat," she teased. "Besides, you look so cute in that angel costume, I'm surprised why I didn't come up with this idea sooner."

"It feels tight in the ass area," Dante complained as he tugged at the skin tight material, extremely disappointed this wasn't what he planned.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said, not sounding a bit apologetic in her tone. "I brought you a ladies sized outfit." She picked up a paint ball gun, loading it with pink and red colors.

Dante could only stare as she licked her lips.

"Welcome to my fantasy zone," she purred, raising the gun at him. That's the cue for him to look lively. She blew a kiss causing a fluorescent sign to flicker on. 'Angel Attack' it read. "Get ready." She aimed and fired.

It was humiliating being dressed in a women's costume and shot down with paint by a deadly sex goddess. An utterly gorgeous sex goddess. He'll make her pay for this. The walls were soon splattered with pink and red paint. Dante soon looked like a painted surreal masterpiece.

The paintball gun clicked empty.

"Oh darn, I guess I got ahead of myself," she observed her accuracy and her 'canvas'. Not a bad shot for the first time, she could get into painting if this is what artists do from time to time. "Hold on, I'll reload this."

"No, you won't," Dante brushed his smeared hand on his costume as he approached her. He removed the halo and dropped it on the floor. She'll clean up this mess after he's done with her.

Bayonetta took a step back. "Ending my game so early, Dante? That's against the rules." He didn't answer, just smiled, that alone could say so much. She backed up, landing on her butt on the couch. "Oooff! You're covered in paint!"

Dante bowed over her, leaning his mouth close to hers. He doesn't care about her protests. "I'm going to show you what we do on Valentine's Day," he got a hold of her hands so she wouldn't try anything unexpected. This is a position he'd go for any day, on top and in control. He enjoyed the dazed, innocent expression on her face, always a treat to see and rare on occasions.

"You smell like pizza and paint…" He knew she didn't mean to say that barely above a whisper but she did. She's interested and wouldn't complain anymore about the paint now. Her curious eyes were anticipating for his next move.

Dante pressed his lips against hers, savoring the sweet lingering taste of strawberries. He released one of her hands, running his hand up her thigh as her arm hooked around his neck. Her legs began to spread apart as her hands rushed to remove his angel costume.

---Some Time Later---

Bayonetta: The paint dried… Dante, be a dear and take care of it. Thanks.

Dante: Me? You're the one that started this.

Bayonetta: *yawns* You're great in bed but you don't take orders too well, half-demon.

Dante: …

Bayonetta: I need a shower. You have five minutes to clean this mess up or you'll have to take it alone.

Dante: Now just wait a minute--!

Bayonetta: I'm listening but it'll cost you a minute.


End file.
